Unwanted OneShot
by BirdofSadness
Summary: Leila is considered a monster is Konoha. the night of the Sakura festival she meets the Kazekage, Gaara. the people of the village hate her so much will they go as far as to kill her for being in the pressence of Gaara? GaaraxOc Sad. Reviews please.


"What is _she_ doing here?"

"_She_ can't be allowed here, can she?"

"I can't believe they let _her_ in!"

She had heard these whispers before. Living in Konoha her entire life she was used to treatment like this. She thought since Naruto was also treated like her that he would accept her, but she was wrong. In his haste to be accepted he also treated her badly just so people would notice him. Since then she didn't talk to anyone. She ignored everyone.

Even now at the Sakura Festival where all five nations' ninja were gathered everyone treated her like dirt.

"Hey scum!" someone shouted at her. She turned towards to voice with an emotionless stare. "Why are _you_ here? You do know everyone _hates_ you, don't you? You're a _monster_! Go home!"

"Yeah, go home!"

"Yeah!"

"Leave monster!"

The insults of the Konoha people hit her hard, but she showed no emotion. Ignoring the shouts of hatred she continued walking and made it to a bridge. On this bridge one could see the entire village of Konoha.

_I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart  
I will break, break_

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You're heeding to it now

Hear it! I'm screaming it!  
You tremble at this sound

You sink into my clothes  
And this invasion  
Makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so  
I'm so sick

I'm so sick  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so  
I'm so sick  
I'm so  
I'm so sick

She sang softly while taking out a kunai and sliding it across her wrists. Watching the blood drip into the water she never noticed the person walking towards her.

"Why do you let them get to you?" the person asked.

It was a deep, masculine voice. She turned around and faced him. With her eyes downcast she answered him in a quiet soft voice.

"Because, I have nothing. They're right. I'm a monster, scum, a lowlife. I am nothing to these people. They couldn't care if I died. Why do you?"

Without caring or expecting an answer she turned back to the water and watched as her reflection became distorted by the falling blood. She closed her eyes and let the blood, and pain in her wrists take her away from the emotional pain she suffered daily. When someone grabbed her wrist she opened her eyes widely. It was the same guy from before. Looking over him as he bandaged her wrist she saw he was from Suna, the Sand Village.

"We were the same." He said.

"_Were_?"

"I was hated for what I was. People feared me, but that all changed. I thought I was only meant to love myself and kill all others. But I realized something thanks to Uzumaki Naruto." she grimaced at his name, but said nothing as he continued. "He made me realize I had important people that I could protect. People that needed my protection. Now, I am Kazekage and am respected as such."

She glanced at the Kazekage and sighed as he finished with her wrists.

"If Uzumaki Naruto could do that for you, then why has he always tormented me? We were the same, you are right. But we are very different. Now people respect you, and do not fear you. That will not change for me. I am not wanted, respected or loved. I have no family or friends. I am and always will be, alone. You said you realized you had important people to protect, I have no one important." She paused and looked sadly at the water where the moon was reflected. "You have people you need to protect. Go, and protect them. You need not waste your selflessness on me. I am not worth it."

"What are you doing with _her_?!" a villager shouted to the Kazekage.

"Kazekage-sama! Get away from her! She is a _monster_! She'll _kill_ you!"

"Get away from the Kazekage you scum! Why are you not bowing to him? Asking him for forgiveness for standing in his presence? You lowlife!"

Again she bowed her head. Closing her eyes she turned away form the Kazekage and the villagers. She started walking away until something grabbed her arm preventing her from moving. It was the Kazekage.

"Kazekage-sama! What are you _doing_?"

"Shut up." He said coldly. "Look at this." He said pulling her towards him. "Do you see?"

"All I see is scum. Something that is not meant to live."

"No. Look at her. Do you not see? She is dying."

"Good, let her die!" someone shouted.

"Kazekage, please stop." She whispered with her head hung. "Your efforts are pointless! They won't see!" she shouted with tears in her eyes, something that hasn't happened in a long time.

He looked down at her and walked with her away from the villagers. Once away form them the Kazekage finally let go of her. She sank to her knees and sat staring at the ground.

"Why?" she asked, her voice cracking. "N-no one...has ever helped me...why? I don't deserve this. I don't deserve your kindness..." she whispered.

She looked up at him and saw that he was looking down at her. Not with pity, hate, or loathing in his eyes, but understanding. He knew. He knew how it felt, what it was like. Unintentionally she flung herself onto him hugging him tightly. He felt moisture on his chest and realized that she was crying. Something hit the girl and she was flung away from him. He looked up away form her and saw many ninja from the Sand and Leaf Villages.

"Get away from the Kazekage, you monster!" one yelled. She stood shakily as blood dripped from her head.

"Why?" she whispered.

"She has done me no harm." Kazekage said. "Back off."

"She will kill you Kazekage-sama! Tonight she dies!"

She widened her eyes and stepped back.

"But I-I didn't..." 

She screamed in pain as wave after wave of pain pulsed through her body. Tears streamed down her face as blood started dripping onto her chin. Something tickled the back of her throat and she started coughing, blood.

"Stop. Stop now." The Kazekage demanded. The pain subsided, but it was too late she was too close to death. Death had her in his grip and wasn't about to let go.

"K-Kazek-kage-s-sama...Th-thank y-you...I-I never t-told you m-my n-name. I-It's Leila. Y-you h-helped m-me s-s-so m-much...th-thank you..."

Her breathing started slowing down and she eyes became hazy.

"Wh-what's y-your n-name...?"

"It's Sabaku no Gaara." He said.

"Th-thank y-you Gaara..." she coughed and reached up touching her palm to his cheek. One lone tear fell down his cheek. He felt as if he knew her his whole life. He felt like he was losing a dear friend, or lover and his heart throbbed in pain. "Y-you h-have helped m-me...I-I th-think we c-could've b-been good f-friends o-or m-more...Th-thank y-you..."

Her breathing stopped and her eyes went completely lifeless. She left the world feeling alone and hated; now her soul would be kept in contempt for all eternity. Gaara was none to happy about it. He closed her eyes to the world that hated her, and picked her up. Blood soaked his shirt as he carried her through the Sakura Festival and out of Konoha. He took her all the way to Suna for a funeral. He laid her in a private area, and buried her there. On her tombstone it read: _This is dedicated to Leila. She was one precious person I could not protect. For that I am sorry. Sabaku no Gaara_

She looked down on the tombstone and unfelt tears fell down her cheeks. That day it rained. It rained for her, it rained for Gaara. It rained for everyone who felt her pain, and knew what it was to feel alone and unwanted.


End file.
